Dusk
by Linjay
Summary: She was losing faith. Her strong spirit dying. Her Strong will. She was certain he was never coming home. She had seemed to have given up that she was ever going to see her beloved ever again. One-shot!


**[Okay, if any of you are reading Alls Fair in Love and War, then I am sorry it's taking me so long to update the next chapter. Any way I had this great inspiration to write this story after watching a video. I hope you enjoy it!]**

Everyday a group of the soldiers would come back to the base, where they would be safe. Most of them had someone waiting for them. Dusk was waiting for her beloved to come back. Everyday that passed that he didn't come back a small part of her was dying. She wasn't bonded to him yet, so she didn't know if he was alive or dead. It had been a year now since she last saw him, watching others latch onto their loved ones while her never came.

Dusk felt like she didn't have a spark any more, so she went back to what she did best. She stuck herself in the med bay. Only leaving for her energon, she didn't wait for him any more. She was more then certain he was dead. He had broken his promise and left her. Although many had promised that to their loved ones, it felt like it killed her inside.

Everyday that passed Dusk wanted to offline herself, but she knew that he wouldn't want that. He beloved would want her to stay strong. Not just for him, but for the sake of herself and the others around her. Dusk finally lost her cool and broke down into spark retching sobs. She felt so lost without him. She felt, as there was no hope for her ever left.

Dusk, as of now, was working on some data on the rather large screen. Typing in data of one of the sparked femmes that were at base. It was rather late, everyone else was recharge, but she didn't recharge much anymore. She didn't want to have those horrible nightmares, of her beloved spark being ripped out by one of those Decepticons.

The chair she sat in wobbled slightly, started she snapped her head around and froze. She saw _him_ there. Her beloved mech was standing there looking at her, with nothing but loving shining in his optics. At that current moment she didn't care if this was a dream or not, he was there.

Dusk leapt up from her seat and latched onto him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, both afraid to let go.

"Ratchet! You're alright!" She exclaimed, her voice thick. She felt him shake and she pulled back slightly.

"I'm so sorry Dusk, but I'm here now." Ratchet had come back and not seen his Dusk anywhere. He went asked someone before his spark went out from worry.

**0o0o0o0**

_Ratchet came through the safe doors of the base, looking around and waiting to see his beautiful Dusk, just wanting to hear her slightly gruff voice. When he didn't see her at first his spark casing felt like it was crushing his spark. He looked around and spotted Ironhide, he quickly walked over to his good friend and stopped._

"_Ratchet-" Ironhide tried to greet him but was cut off._

"_Where is Dusk?" Ironhide could clearly see and hear the panic from Ratchet. Ironhide paused for a second, trying to figure out how to explain it to him._

"_Before I tell ya Ratch, ya need ta know somethin'," Ironhide began and waited for Ratchet's nod. "Well, Dusk is okay. But it had been so long she last saw you she, was convinced you were dead. So after a while, she didn't seem to be _alive _she would give ya your check up then you would be off. No matter how much you joked with her she would just continue her work and not say a thing, unless she told you what you needed ta do. She only leaves the med bay for her energon which isn't often." Ironhide explained to Ratchet, who seemed overly concerned._

"_What about recharge?" Ratchet asked in his gruff voice._

"_Apparently every time she recharges, she has a nightmare of you dying, so recharges as little as possible." Ratchet shuttered his optics, and nodded._

"_Thank you Ironhide, but I think I might pay a visit to the med bay." _

**0o0o0o0**

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm just glad you're back!" Dusk leaned up and kissed him. Neither of them wanting to move or leave each other's sides ever again. But they both knew fate would drag them apart again.


End file.
